Beautifully Tragic
by LovelyInspiration
Summary: Their love was beautiful. Their loss was tragic. Together, they have a beautifully tragic story. And yet, there's still something left to tell… /or/ A heart-shaped locket. A speeding ticket dated 4-22-15. A red and white checkered picnic blanket. What do these items all have in common? They all remind her of him. (Three-Shot)
1. Chapter 1

**So, we meet again... Hello readers/writers! I'm here with my first three-shot. _Bound in Brotherhood_ should be picking up steam soon, and I wanted to share this with you in the mean time. It was a totally random idea that I had, but I'm super in love with this. True to the genres listed, it is both angst-y and romantic. I think it's one of those stories that will make you coo and cry (sometimes simultaneously.) **

**Also, I wanted to take a minute to give my official (belated) goodbye to Lab Rats. It and the fanfiction truly did change my personality and myself in general. The last two years of my life wouldn't have been the same without it. It's sad to see the show come to an end, but we do still have Elite Force to look forward to. Of course, nothing will beat the original. It just soothes me that Bree and Chase will be on my TV screen for a while longer. I still have every intention to continue with my fanfiction, and I believe that fanfiction will continue on far past LR ending. I only just joined, and I have a ton of story ideas. You won't get rid of me that easily ;) I do look forward to what lies ahead - both for my writing and for Elite Force. The adventure hasn't ended yet; I can't wait to jump on board to a new show of ups, downs, cliffhangers, surprises, and fun! LR and the characters will always be special to me. You kind of become like a family of friends with the Davenports- just like with this amazing fandom :D We're a pretty strong group, and I love being a part of it. Thanks to all who have given me and my writing a chance for making these first few months on Fanfiction amazing.**

 **Anyhoo... A good song to go with both the first and second chapter would be "Something Better _"_ by Audien ft. Lady Antebellum. It's a great song that I've recently been obsessed with. Since I did actually make mention of it in this chapter, I want to make it clear that I don't own the song. Nor do I own Lab Rats, Prius, or the Santa Cruz Beach Boardwalk. **

**Well, that's all I have to say right now. Enjoy!**

* * *

The blonde girl bit the tail-end of her pencil, trying to figure out the answer to her final Algebra problem. It didn't make any sense why the homework was taking so long. Math was one of her best subjects – not that she had a _bad_ subject. She was a straight A student – all the more reason that this situation was a paradox. She started her Algebra homework over an hour ago; it usually only took her 30 minutes.

"Come on, Sabrina. You know this…" she mumbled to herself. "I may not be a genius, but I should be able to handle absolute value inequalities."

Sabrina chuckled mournfully at her use of the word "genius." It was nothing more than a word to many, but it had deep emotional attachment to her. It just happened to slip out without consent. Perhaps it was her subconscious' way of saying: "You know _darn well_ why you can't focus." Sabrina didn't want to face the music, but she realized what the distraction was. It was a topic that she just couldn't bear to speak of out loud.

Sabrina glanced up at the puppy calendar on the wall for clarification. _10-26-15._ Just as she thought. Today was their one year anniversary. At least, it would've been if not for… _No, Sabrina. Don't go there. You can't think about that right now._ She sighed, turning back to her work. It was 15 more minutes of vain scribbling, erasing, and migraine-inducing concentration before the blond slammed down her pencil. She roughly ran a hand through thick curls, trying desperately to calm down.

Warm sunlight poured through the bedroom window, making every item in the room, including Sabrina, glow in a soft gold hue. Outside, birds chirped, fluttering their wings in the mild breeze. Well-maintained lawns basked under the warm sunlight and trees grew strong and healthy. Mission Creek had a certain charm to it in the afternoons.

However, Sabrina didn't find the peaceful midday happenings to be charming. It was terribly ironic how happy the outside world was compared to how miserable she felt inside. It was as if nature was mocking her. In movies, the weather always matched the character's emotions in that moment. Why couldn't the real world do that for her? Then she wouldn't feel so alone, adrift on a raft full of despair.

Sabrina's mind began to win as she thought about doing the only thing that might give her some closure (or at least comfort.) Finally daring to look up, she glanced across the room at her vanity dresser. There sat the keys to her car. They were particularly pronounced today. Maybe it was something about the way the sun caught them, causing the shiny chrome to gleam. But, whatever the case, they became quite irresistible. Sabrina could no longer fight the urge to visit that special place.

"This is what it's going to take, isn't it?" she asked herself. As if her brain was answering, Sabrina's conviction became solid. "Okay. That settles it."

She swiftly jumped off the bed and approached her vanity. It had three mirrors – a big one in the middle and two smaller ones on each side. The blonde took a peak at her reflection and was appalled by what she saw. It wasn't so much the way she looked _physically_ ; it was the emotion and pain evident in her eyes. _How long have I looked this worn out and miserable? Now I see why Mom constantly asks if I'm okay._

Sabrina suddenly felt awful. She now fully realized that she'd been lying to her mother for months. How? Every time her mother asked if she was okay, Sabrina answered "yes."

The teen then looked down at the items on her vanity. There was a tray full of perfume bottles, several of her favorite nail polishes, hairbrushes, barrettes, bows, elastic hair ties, a curler, a flat iron, and tons of jewelry. Sabrina was always big on accessories. She had bracelets, rings, earrings – everything. As she glanced over her beloved accent pieces, she unintentionally spotted a certain gold heart-shaped locket. It was hanging on a jewelry organizer amongst many other necklaces. It blended in so well with the other items of its kind, yet it stood out so much in Sabrina's eyes.

She stared at it for a while, feeling as if the mere sight of it had paralyzed her. Her face was quite expressionless, but her mind was swirling with emotions because she couldn't decide on a definite feeling. Her facial features thus remained neutral until she could make up her mind. Without thinking, barely calculating what she was doing, Sabrina gingerly reached for and picked up the locket. She lightly fingered the shiny metal, cracking the slightest smile.

She never wore it anymore; it was too painful to do so. But, she didn't dare get rid of it. She loved it so much. She loved the one who gave it to her even more… It was his gift to her on their official first date. Sabrina hadn't expected a gift, especially since it was just their first date. A gold heart-shaped locket did strike her as a bit cheesy and overused at first, but, after all, only _great_ things become cheesy. Great things are adored by all and begin to be used _so much_ that they become cliché. But, they were kind of a cliché couple, so the locket was a perfect representation of all that they were.

 _Were,_ Sabrina repeated in her head, chuckling seriously at life's cruelty. _Not all that we_ are _\- all that we_ were _. That's… that's really a sick joke._

Shaking her head, Sabrina returned her thoughts to positive ones. Thoughts of the locket. And of him. And of the night he gave it to her. Letting her brain guide her, she took a pleasant trip down memory lane…

 _They strolled down the path side by side, taking in the beautiful scenery of the Mission Creek Park. It was a vast expanse of nature that presided over the middle of the city. By far, the most popular spot in the park was the lake, with its walking path that ushered people around the circumference. Weeping Willows planted beside the lake drooped into the water, making this particular area look like a New Orleans bayou. Twinkling lights were strung on surrounding trees. If no one talked, the steady sound of the fountain in the middle of the lake was the only noise. There was always a sweet smell in the atmosphere when one walked this path. The scent was something of acorns and brown sugar. Sabrina didn't know where it came from, but it was delightful._

 _The common name for this area was "Lovers' Forest." With the thick greenery that met couples on every side, it seemed a lot like a forest. This was the prime date spot for young and old couples, alike. One could not stroll this path without seeing a pair of love-struck individuals. Of course, he and Sabrina hadn't gotten there, yet. This was only their first date. It had been great thus far, though. They had spent the evening bowling (which she won) and then he suggested they walk around the lake before parting ways._

" _Thanks for giving me another chance, Sabrina," the brunette walking next to her spoke. "I had a great time tonight."_

" _So did I. You definitely redeemed yourself. Now I feel bad, though. If I had known that you couldn't control it…"_

" _No, it's okay; I understand. Spike can be pretty intense. Again, I'm really sorry."_

" _Well, let's just put that incident behind us - hmm?"_

 _The spiky-haired boy nodded. Sabrina smiled and then looked to the side as they passed grassy hills covered in evening picnickers. The bionic boy looked her over for a brief moment before pulling something out of his pocket. His hand retracted to reveal a gold, heart-shaped locket. He looked toward Sabrina, this time with nervousness._

" _Hey, uh, Sabrina?" She turned to the boy. "I hope this isn't too forward, but, I wanted to give you this." He held up the necklace._

 _Sabrina gasped quietly. "Oh my gosh… It's so pretty. You got that… for me?"_

" _Well, um, yea… It's sort of a 'thanks-for-giving-me-a-second-chance-and-agreeing-to-start-fresh' present."_

" _That is so nice! But, you know you didn't have to, right?"_

" _Yea, but I wanted to."_

 _Sabrina smiled, taking the locket in her hand. She looked at it – front and back – before opening it up. As was common with lockets, it had space on the inside to put a picture._

" _And I see there's room for a photo," she commented._

" _Uh-huh."_

" _Did you intend, perhaps, for one of you and me to go in here?" Sabrina smirked, raising one brow._

 _Her date scratched his neck awkwardly. "Well, I would hope… but, I guess that depends on how our next few dates go."_

 _Sabrina playfully raised her eyebrows. "Oh! We're having more dates?"_

 _He shrugged. "If you'd like to." She looked away in mock contemplation. The bionic stared at her intently in hope and anticipation._

 _She smiled, turning back to face the boy. "I'd like to."_

 _He smiled as well, releasing an anxious breath. Turning the conversation back to the necklace, she asked, "Would you put it on me?"_

 _The brunette nodded, taking back the locket. Sabrina pulled her hair to one side, turning her back to him. After he fastened the locket, she let her hair go and turned back to face him. Sabrina looked down at the gold heart hanging from her neck; it was a perfect gift. She looked up at the bionic boy to discover he was already looking at her. Sabrina slowly intertwined their fingers because she knew he wanted to but didn't have the nerve. Her palm felt a jolt as their hands touched, and the smiles of the teenage couple grew. Without another word, they continued walking – hand in hand - and stayed that way for the remainder of the date._

She sighed, rubbing her thumb nostalgically over the outline of the heart shape. On the inside, she had, in fact, put a picture of the two of them. It was taken in a photo booth on the Santa Cruz Beach Boardwalk. He had caught her off guard by giving her a kiss on the cheek right before the flash, which caused her to have a happy yet surprised expression. It was goofy, but that was the way they were. Sabrina would've given anything for those days to come back. They were happier times. They were moments when he and she were still together. Now, merciless life had created a rift between them.

Sabrina's eyes widened. Yet again, her mind lead her down a path of depressing thoughts. That was the opposite of how she was trying to make herself feel. The impromptu flashback about the history of the locket was nice, but it wasn't enough. Sabrina needed to go. Now. Putting the necklace back, she grabbed her car keys. Sabrina made sure to grab a jacket on her way out the door. His jacket. The one he let her wear one date night when it got cold. He told her to keep it – so long as she promised not to tell anyone that they could fit the same size. It would come in handy where she was headed; that spot was always windy.

Exiting the house, Sabrina walked towards the red Prius in the driveway and slipped her arms through the sleeves of the black leather jacket. In a matter of minutes she was in the car, backing out onto the asphalt, and driving away. The drive would take about 45 minutes, so Sabrina decided to put on some music to pass the time. She turned on the radio to her favorite station but frowned upon hearing the name of the next song to play. _Something Better_ by Audien ft. Lady Antebellum _._

It was a song that she and a certain someone had both loved. They bonded over their love of the song, and that made Sabrina love it even more. It was a song they had danced to at the MCH Winter Formal. He still made the effort to ask her to the dance, even though they'd officially been dating for two months already. Now, of course, hearing it was like pouring salt into an open wound, but Sabrina couldn't deny the fact that she still loved it.

She remembered this one time when the two of them were headed to see a movie. He had been driving, and she was in the passenger seat. That song came on the radio, and she had nearly screamed with joy. Turning up the volume, she began to belt out the tune. Sabrina didn't care that she was off key, and neither had he. He seemed quite smitten over the adorable way she bobbed her head like crazy, dancing as much as she could while restrained by the seatbelt. The brunette boy couldn't help the grin that encompassed his face as he watched his quirky other half.

He was so smitten, in fact, that he almost ran a light because he was staring at her instead of the road. The car came to a screeching halt as he suddenly noticed the impending red light. She had looked over at him with anger, but he responded by saying, "Don't blame me! You were over there being super adorable and singing the words to what is practically _our_ song! How do you expect me to ignore that?" But, he had said it with the utmost of love. All her anger had flown away the minute he said that. Instead of a fight, laugher broke out inside the vehicle and her cheeks flushed when he mentioned how cute she looked.

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, Sabrina came to an obvious yet painful conclusion: no matter what, everything found a way to remind her of him. So, she accepted that, cranking up the volume on the radio.

* * *

 **Hmm... I do wonder where Sabrina is headed. And what happened between her and her boyfriend (whose identity I'm assuming is obvious)? I suppose that won't be revealed until later ;) On a side note, would you believe me if I told you that the first thing I came up with for this story was the title? It's true.**

 **So... Liked it? Show your appreciation with a review! Have some constructive criticism for me? Share your suggestions in a review! Whether you loved it or hated it, you can review!**

 **I'm unsure of when I'll upload the next chapter. It is already written, but some proofreading needs to be done. It won't be too long, though - next weekend at the latest. If it seems to be anxiously awaited (which I would know through the comments) then I'll try to get it up sooner.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, readers, to the second chapter of BT! As promised, I was able to get it edited and posted by the weekend. The majority of the clarification will come in this chapter. And, to address the concerned reviews, no - Chase is not dead. What actually happened was- Wait! I can't give out that information! Whew, that was a close one; I almost spoiled it for you. I'm sure you guys appreciate me keeping you in suspense ;) No? No one? Not a soul? Huh, tough room - or... webpage. No need to be mad at me, though; a lot of your questions will be answered in the next few minutes. And then you'll develop some _new_ questions. *smirks***

 **And now, on with the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sabrina reached her destination. The crunching sound under her tires revealed the presence of sand and gravel. Parking in the make-shift lot, she took a deep breath and removed her keys from the ignition. Sabrina was internally conflicted. Part of her thought coming here was a bad idea, but another part thought this needed to be done. There was something so appealing about this place; however, she would need to brace herself for the onslaught of cold air and bittersweet memories. Sabrina stepped out of the car.

A gust of wind immediately assailed her. The air smelled of saltwater and burning wood. She zippered her jacket up and dug stinging hands deep into warm pockets. Through squinted eyes, Sabrina looked off into the distance; a distressed, wooden sign read: "Mission Creek Crest." The plateau stretched the length of the three-mile white-sand beach. A stairway carved into the side of the cliffs lead people to the beach below. Sabrina was at the North-most end, a section that was rarely busy. The majority of the crowds gathered near the middle of the beach. Right now, there wasn't another soul around. At one time, she hadn't even known about this spot; someone had brought her here. However, Sabrina hadn't been back in about six months. The last time she was here, she was here with him…

The clouds sighed, their cold breath whistling in Sabrina's ear and ruffling her golden curls. It became apparent that the leather jacket wouldn't cut it; she was, after all, 60 feet from the ocean. She turned back to the car and remembered that there was a blanket in the trunk. Sabrina walked over, unlocked the trunk, and peered inside. There was one item in there - an item she could have identified from miles away. It was a red and white checkered picnic blanket, the very thing he and she had sat on the first time they were here together. Sabrina had forgotten it was in her car.

Smiling, she reached down and grabbed it. She threw the blanket around her shoulders and hugged it to herself. There were still a few stray grains of sand stuck to the cotton, but it didn't bother Sabrina. For the most part, the blanket was warm, soft, and symbolically romantic. While she had it with her, Sabrina decided to walk down to the exact spot where they used it. Walking away from the car, her shoes made the same crunching sound as the tires.

Sabrina walked to the edge of the plateau. Being on a raised platform like this really gave a person the most amazing view of the beach. She assumed that was one of the things _he_ loved about it, too. It was evening by now, and the sky was a beautiful ombre of blue, purple, red, and orange. The large body of water just beyond the cliff was sparkling under the remainder of sunlight. The sound of waves crashing and tumbling over each other was like a lullaby. The great majestic beauty of this beach was something Sabrina would always enjoy. The history she had with this particular place, though, made her love it even more.

After walking for a few minutes, Sabrina stopped. She noticed a portion of the plateau that jutted out a bit farther than the rest. _That_ was where she wanted to be. She approached the elongated edge and looked around. Glancing outward, she took in the incredible view of the ocean. No wonder they decided to have their picnic here; it had all the makings of a perfect date spot. Sabrina remembered every detail of that evening; it was one of the most important and memorable dates that they had.

Apparently, he found this spot while on a mission. He loved it so much that he brought her here for a date. They decided to bring a picnic. He brought the food. The meal was simple: sandwiches, chips, and a fruit salad upon which Tasha insisted. She brought the blanket, utensils, and lantern. It couldn't have been a more perfect date for the two of them. They were both simple people, and Sabrina wasn't demanding. She just wanted quality time with him; she didn't need expensive gifts, fancy trips, or lavish dinners. He earnestly tried to make time for her. He _did_ have a busy schedule of school and saving the world, but any free time of his was spent with her - and vice versa.

She sat down and nostalgically rubbed her bare hand against the rocky grains. Sabrina's eyes shined with tears as she reminisced on that unforgettable moment…

" _Ready?" she excitedly asked the awaiting boy._

 _He nodded with determination, prepping for what was to come. Sabrina then threw a grape up into the air, in the direction of her boyfriend. He watched it for a second before moving his body and flinging his head back. The piece of fruit landed seamlessly inside his open mouth. He moved his head back up, clapping his hands together in victory._

" _Yes!" he exclaimed after swallowing._

 _Sabrina's own mouth hung agape. "_ 15 _in a row?! How is that possible?"_

" _Well-"_

" _The short answer!"_

 _He raised his hands in surrender. "Simple. I just used physics to calculate where the grape would start to come down, and I positioned my head to be right under it."_

" _Ugh," she rolled her eyes, "I forgot that I can't win a game against a bionic superhuman…"_

" _Not true! I might have technologically integrated calculations of all kinds, but you know I lose at anything remotely, and I mean_ remotely, _related to sports. After all, you won bowling on our first date, right?"_

 _Sabrina chuckled. "Only you could compliment yourself while simultaneously making someone else feel better."_

 _She then turned to look out at the beautiful setting sun. Half of it had already been swallowed by the horizon. It wouldn't be long before the ocean ate up the rest. While the horizon was on fire, the sky above was blue fading into purple fading into a midnight black. It was an awe-inspiring tribute to the sky's transition from day to night. Sabrina closed her eyes, taking a deep breath of fresh air. She opened them again, surprised when she felt an arm wrap around her._

 _He was sitting right next to her. Now it was just him, her, and the checkered blanket beneath them. She smiled at him, a grin which he returned, resting her head on his chest. The lantern that they had brought along was placed a few feet away; it took the sun's place, providing light for the young couple. They stayed in that position, both gazing out at the beach. As silence fell between them, Sabrina only identified three sounds: the gentle lull of the ocean waves, her heartbeat, and the sound of his._

They'd spent hours talking, laughing, and chasing each other up and down the beach. Sabrina felt heartbroken that both of them were here six months ago, but only one of them returned. She had hoped to come back with _him_ \- not _alone_. The odds of them reenacting that date were very slim, though. It felt like such a waste to Sabrina. Here she was, in their special spot, on their one year anniversary - but he wasn't. He couldn't be. He probably wouldn't ever be here again. At least… not with her.

 _Whoa, where did that come from? Try to stay optimistic! There could be a turnaround; nothing is written in stone yet,_ her hopeful side reasoned.

 _Who are you kidding? It's been six months! He hasn't come around yet and, he never will. Face it: the relationship is finished. You guys had a good run, but don't ignore reality,_ her more direct side countered.

Sabrina sighed, throwing her head into her hands. As sad as it was, she _had_ lost nearly all hope. Hope that they'd be together, that they'd be… _them_ again. Hope that he'd ever be _himself_ again… What she didn't realize at first was: while happy memories can cheer up a person, they can also make them feel even _worse._ She came here to get some closure, or perhaps even comfort, but it may have had the reverse affect.

The cool ocean breeze continued to nip at the blonde, chilling her exposed hands. She shivered and blew warm breath into her palms. _I might have a pair of gloves in the car._ Sabrina hopped up and walked back to the vehicle. She searched the driver's side door as well as the armrest before remembering that she had a pair of gloves (ironically) in the glove compartment. She circled around to the passenger side and opened the small compartment. Inside was a pack of tissues, a roll of lifesavers, important papers, fur-lined gloves… and a folded piece of paper. With creased eyebrows, Sabrina shifted attention to the unidentified paper. Once unfolded, its identity was clear.

She let out a quiet whimper that was quickly picked up and carried away by the wind. This was the speeding ticket that she had gotten six months ago. April 22, 2015. That was the date of the… _accident._ Sabrina froze. She didn't know what to think or do. This, too, reminded her of him, but it wasn't a good memory. A lump formed in her throat that she struggled to swallow. Sabrina went from discreet sniffles to glossy eyes to full-fledged crying. As her tear-ducts filled to capacity, dozens of droplets escaped and ran down her cheeks. The hot liquid helped keep her face warm against the cold air.

She stepped away from the car, ticket in hand, the gloves long forgotten.

April 22 was a horrible day. It changed his life, her life, and the life of his family. He had been on a mission… a rescue mission. According to his sister, another one of their father's facilities was collapsing due to a faulty invention. All too often Sabrina heard about the collapses. The boy's father was a billion dollar tech mogul, yet his inventions had a consistent malfunction rate. _Whatever._ She tried to stay out of it as much as possible.

Sabrina had even talked to him earlier that morning; he had called to apologize and cancel their date because the mission came up. She didn't think twice and told him not to sweat it; the missions were, after all, more important. She never could've guessed what would later happen. Sabrina had been sitting on the couch watching television when she began to get worried. It had been several hours, and the missions never took that long. He had promised that they would do something when he got back, but she never heard from him after that. The reason for that soon became evident.

The phone rang. It was his sister; she sounded distraught and solemn. She told Sabrina that there had been an accident. Sabrina had picked up bits and pieces: caved ceiling; trapped; dug out; hospitalized; injured. She wasn't able to focus on much after the word "injured." She had jumped up quickly and promised to be at the hospital within minutes. Perhaps she had been in _too much_ of a hurry.

Sabrina crumpled the speeding ticket. She tried to keep the memories of that day away, but they were too powerful. They had been imprisoned deep in the confines of her subconscious. However, this ticket set them all free; the inmates were allowed to roam her mind, causing her to remember things she didn't want to…

 _Sabrina rushed down the white hallway at light speed. She envied his sister. That superhuman speed must've really come in handy. She checked the room numbers as she hurriedly walked by. The lady at the front desk said he was in room 16C. As Sabrina looked down the hallway, she spotted his anxious sister waiting outside the room. Sabrina approached the brunette._

" _Sabrina, where have you been? You said you'd be here in 10 minutes," his sister scolded._

 _Sabrina replied, "I know; I'm sorry, Bree. I was in such a rush to get here that, well, I got pulled over for speeding…" She guiltily held up a ticket for the bionic girl to see._

" _Oh. Well, are you alright?"_

" _Yea, yea - never mind about me. How is he? Is he awake? What's the damage?" she asked, nervously rattling off questions._

" _Sabrina, calm down. He's okay but-"_

 _That was all Sabrina needed to hear. She ran into the room against the protests of his sister. She heard Bree calling to her, but Sabrina paid it no attention. When she rushed in, everyone in the room looked up at her. His entire family was there; his father was by the bedside while everyone else hung back. To Sabrina's relief, he didn't look as bad as she imagined. His left leg was in a cast, and there were bandages wrapped around his forehead._

 _Sabrina let out a sigh of relief, running up to him. From the corner of her eye, she saw his family trying to get her attention. Were they trying to stop her? Sabrina couldn't imagine why. She ignored them just like she had ignored Bree. Gently, yet lovingly, she enveloped him in a hug._

" _Oh, thank goodness you're okay! I was so worried!" Immediately, she felt his body stiffen. At first, she assumed it was initial shock at the physical contact. She quickly realized, however, that he wasn't hugging her back._

 _Sabrina slowly backed away from the embrace. The boy looked at his family members confusedly, almost nervously, as if silently pleading for help. Sabrina frowned and scrunched her eyebrows at his odd behavior. When he finally looked back at her, it was with disorientation and fear._

 _He shifted away and looked straight in her eyes. In a quiet, shaky voice, he asked, "Uh, w-who are you?"_

 _She laughed nervously, hoping that this was his idea of a joke. Sabrina then felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned to see Bree standing behind her._

" _Sabrina," Bree tenderly began, "Chase… has amnesia."_

 _Her heart dropped. This couldn't be happening…_

Sabrina could've dealt with his loss of capability, concentration, and comprehension; she could've dealt with his abnormal mood swings; she could have even dealt with his disorientation. All such things were the symptoms of a traumatic brain injury, after all. But there was one thing she couldn't deal with – her boyfriend getting amnesia. Perhaps she should say _former_ boyfriend; Sabrina wasn't really sure. They never technically broke up, but he forgot all about her! It wasn't just her, though; he forgot about nearly every part of his life. How were they supposed to be a couple when he didn't remembered her, all they did together, or how he felt about her?

The injury was quite debilitating. For the first few weeks after his release from the hospital, Sabrina hung around and tried to help. The family, of course, was devastated. Aside from the amnesia, he wasn't nearly as capable of doing things on his own. The symptoms were strong. If he needed to get out of the bed, someone had to help him. He had trouble walking straight and often got dizzy just from standing up. The fact that his leg was still healing made everything that much more arduous. Then there was his uneasy stomach… Man, he soiled a lot of carpets.

He also had difficultly listening to or engaging in conversations. If anyone spoke to him, it had to be in simple words and short sentences. He rarely responded to anyone, but he was capable of nodding or shaking his head. That being said, most of the things people asked him had to be "yes" or "no" questions. He also had crazy mood swings. Sometimes he was happy; sometimes he was sad; sometimes he was anxious. No one ever knew what they were going to get from him.

Aside from helping him through daily tasks, the family regularly showed him photos and videos to help jog his memory. The doctor said that his memory returning was very open-ended. _If_ his memory came back, there was no way of knowing if it would be at a fast or slow pace. Everyone just had to wait and see.

For a little while, he didn't remember anything or anyone with much clarity. Then things slowly started falling into place. He first remembered his dad, then his brother and sister. It took him a bit longer to remember Leo and Tasha. In any case, he still didn't remember Sabrina. So, as not to overwhelm him, Sabrina was introduced as a family friend - instead of his girlfriend. Once he saw that everyone trusted her, he relaxed and had no problem with her assisting him.

After some time, he was back on his feet (literally) and his family started focusing on helping him remember his bionic abilities. At that point, Sabrina had to take a step back. She felt that that was more of a family issue. She was happy to bring him meals and help him around the house, but he no longer required that. What he needed then was to be brought up-to-date on his status as mission leader. So, she stepped back.

During this time, Bree contacted Sabrina every once in a while with an update. Sabrina tried to remain optimistic, but it wasn't easy. As she heard about Chase slowly remembering more and more, it discouraged her. She still tried to hang around him at school in the hopes that his memory would be jogged, but that never happened. He just didn't feel the same about her or, at least, he didn't _remember_ how he felt about her.

Months and months ticked by. Soon, Sabrina felt like she was forcing something that wasn't going to happen. He wasn't interested in their relationship anymore. He was barely interested in their _friendship._ Sure, he was always nice when she was around, but there was no spark, no memory. It was always awkward. They didn't know how to converse with one another anymore. After three months, they neither talked nor hung-out. They were nothing more than acquaintances, school-mates. Her boyfriend was gone. The saddest part was that they had said "I love you" just a few days before the accident.

In fact, they were here at the peak when that happened. It was on the picnic that they first shared an "I love you." It was what made this place, that date so special to Sabrina…

 _She suddenly felt his heartbeat quicken, pounding against the side of her face. Her peace was disturbed as she realized that something had riled him._

 _She lifted her head and looked at him. "Is everything okay?"_

 _He grinned a little. "Yea, everything is perfect. Something just feels… different."_

" _Yea. Yea, I agree. Do you know what it is?"_

" _As a matter of fact, I-I think I do." He looked directly into her eyes, and she reciprocated. Sabrina's own heartbeat quickened. She could tell that what was about to happen – whatever that might be – would forever make things different. He smiled, courage suddenly coursing through him. "I love you, Sabrina."_

 _Those words were pure music. She smiled, and without even thinking, replied breathily, "I love you, too, Chase."_

 _Something was different – a good different. Things were… better. She didn't just_ like _being here with him. She_ loved _being here with him. And he obviously felt the same way. She didn't even need to consider it. That feeling was gradually growing inside of them until it sprouted. And here, in this moment, was when it chose to fully bloom._

It wasn't fair; it really and truly wasn't fair. It was sick. It was a twisted move on the part of life. Just when things were at their best in her life, everything took a turn for the worst. Sabrina had to remind herself that things weren't always fair. This situation truly wasn't fair to her. She knew his family must've taken a pretty bad hit, too, so she wasn't alone. But her pain was just… _different._ He loved his family - but as a _family_. He had loved her like, well, a girlfriend. And that could've turned into more. Sabrina wouldn't ever find out, though. It was her first love, and that's what made it such a delicate situation. Love always is, especially when it's new. And for their relationship to be so brutally torn apart was… it was…

 _Tragic,_ she thought.

She had to watch him go through a lot. The irony of the situation was unbelievable – the fact that the smartest man in the world was the one to get amnesia, to be incapable of talking or doing grade-level homework. Sabrina hated to see him so… dependent. It took him a while to be able to do the things he used to. That head injury didn't go easy on him. Still, the doctor claimed that he made a quicker recovery than was normal, probably due to his bionics.

Even if that was true, those first few weeks still weren't easy – neither for Sabrina nor for the family. It was painful for her to see that he no longer had that love for her -the love that he had expressed not one week before the accident. Now, it seemed too late. That accident happened six months ago. According to Bree, he remembered most everything now. His head trauma symptoms had vanished – and, if not, there was a mere lingering trace, not anything terribly serious. Yet, he still had no memory of her. That hurt. Sabrina didn't know what to think. Was she not as important, not a priority?

And now, she was here where they stood six months ago and confessed their love. Today would've made a whole year that they were together, but she was here alone.

 _That's rotten, just plain rotten and messed up._

Tears continued to fall from her cheeks, this time much more rapidly. She couldn't control it anymore. It hurt; it really did. Droplets of water fell on the ticket in her vibrating hand. Her body had begun to shake; Sabrina tried to convince herself that it was because of the cold air, but she knew better. Her breath came in short, rapid gasps at this point; her chest ached from the discomfort, but Sabrina couldn't stop. She wrapped her arms around herself comfortingly. _He_ was supposed to be the one to comfort her, but he couldn't do that anymore. That wasn't right.

Human beings were meant to be consoled by one another, not themselves. Arms were meant to be wrapped around someone else. The mouth was meant to speak encouraging words to someone distressed. Eyes were meant to lovingly burn into another pair; with one heartfelt look, the other person should've immediately felt secure and reassured. What was the point of going throughout life without someone to comfort you and vice versa?

Sabrina dropped her head as if someone would see her crying. Of course, no one else was there. At least, she didn't think so. Anyone could've snuck up on her right now. She was so invested in her own little world of misery – alone. Even if someone was there physically, they wouldn't be there emotionally. No one else could've felt her pain and anger. She was dealt a great injustice, one that could not be reversed. And, yes, he had, too. The difference was: he wasn't plagued with memories of before. He got the long end of the stick. Sabrina had to suffer the anguish of remembering how things were before, but knowing that they could never be that way again. He was blissfully unaware of all that they were, all that they could've been. She, on the other hand, recalled it all too well.

Sabrina jumped when she felt the cell phone ringing in her pocket and assumed that it was her mom calling to check on her. The blonde wiped the tears from her cheeks and slowed her breathing. Sabrina didn't want her mom to know that she was in distress. She grabbed her phone. But when she read the Caller I.D., Sabrina almost fell over. Her tears immediately ran dry, and her mind – previously filled with depressing realizations and painful memories – suddenly went blank.

 **Chase Davenport**

She never had the heart to remove his number from her phone, so his name still showed up. While Sabrina was experiencing emotions ranging from glee to sadness to frustration, above all, she was perplexed. Why would he be calling her?

 _He probably just dialed the wrong number or called on accident._

She stood there for a second, trying to decide whether or not to answer. If it was a mistake – which was likely - their conversation probably wouldn't go on for very long; then she'd hang up, disappointed and feeling even worse than she did now. If a necklace, a blanket, and a speeding ticket brought her to tears over the mere _thought_ of him, how much more so would _talking to him?_ Sabrina didn't need more reminders of that awful situation.

But, if it wasn't a mistake… _What exactly would happen then?_ Sabrina bit her lip. Was it worth the risk? She desperately wanted to talk to him again, but that could've been a bad idea. After 15 seconds of inner conflict, Sabrina finally submitted to her weaker side.

She pressed a button. "Hello…?"

* * *

 **Did I just leave you on a cliffhanger? *puts on an innocent face* Huh, I suppose I did...** **Sorry, I'm having _way_ too much fun with this! My fellow writers will understand this: you get a certain enjoyment out of leaving your readers in anticipation. If you truly are on the edge of your seat, that means my writing is good.**

 **So, we've determined what happened to Chase. (In case anything was unclear, they went to rescue researches from another of Donald's crumbling facilities. A part of the ceiling caved in on Chase, and he got a traumatic brain injury, amnesia, and a broken leg. After several months, he remembers everything but Sabrina.) Was that at all what you expected? I found it to be a unique idea; hopefully you did as well.**

 **Interesting Factoid (anyone get the reference?): Take a look at the date 10-26-15 (the day that this story is set on.) That's supposed to be Sabrina and Chase's one year anniversary. If you go back exactly one year from that date, you'll find that it's a few days off from when a certain LR episode aired... I was very meticulous with the dates I used in this story. None of them are random. I timed everything to be realistic and plausible.**

 **And now, I shall bog you down with questions to ponder. Do you think Chase called Sabrina on accident or on purpose? What do you suppose happens after Sabrina answers? How sad did you get when you found out the truth about Chabrina's tragic situation? Review and share your thoughts/feelings/questions! It'll give me the motivation to get the final chapter posted by next weekend.**


	3. Chapter 3

" _Sabrina_?" came the response. She almost let out a cry, but the blonde restrained herself. It had been months since she had heard the voice of her one-time boyfriend. It hadn't changed a bit and still possessed the power to make her heart skip a beat.

"Chase?" she fought desperately – barely succeeding - to keep an unwavering voice. "Uh, why – why are you calling me?" Sabrina had not intended for the question to come out so rudely, but she honestly didn't know what else to say. That was the first thing that came to mind.

" _Listen: I know you're probably mad, but please give me another chance – or at least time to explain,_ " he pleaded. She visualized his beseeching, hazel eyes accompanying the voice.

"Time to explain…? Chase, what are you talking about?"

" _Turn around._ "

Sabrina frowned but adhered nonetheless. When she turned around, the sight that met her was the last thing she expected. A brunette boy with spiked hair stood ten feet away. Sabrina found comfort in the fact that his look hadn't changed. He had a cell phone pressed to his ear, but his hand slowly dropped when he looked at Sabrina. The guilty look on his face spoke ten thousand words. She, too, felt like uttering ten thousand words. But, instead, Sabrina mouthed one: Chase.

He nodded, carefully beginning to approach her. His steps were a bit uneven, as his walking never fully recovered after the accident. She didn't stop him, nor did she move toward him. Her raging emotions were a ball and chain, shackling her feet in place. After what felt like forever, Chase had walked as close to the blonde as he dared. Sabrina stared for a while in obvious confusion and shock. She was aware of the tear tracks that he undoubtedly noticed on her cheeks. There were several moments of silence, save for the ocean and the wind. Part of Sabrina still didn't have the capacity to speak while the other part expected him to talk first. In either case, she wasn't saying anything anytime soon.

Finally, Chase swallowed the lump in his throat, braving the task of breaking the dense awkwardness. "Sabrina, I-I'm so… sorry." His voice was an explosion of sound amidst a moment of silence. Sabrina had grown accustomed to hearing only her inner voice. Now, the outside voice of another person was speaking to her. "I can't believe I forgot about you."

"But you, and then, 'cuz I thought…" she stuttered. Sabrina stopped herself and took a deep breath. She needed to calm down and speak in comprehensive sentences. "Wait – w-what are you saying? Do you remember me?"

He nodded again.

Sabrina's breath caught in her throat. She tried to suppress any extreme hope or excitement. In the event that this was too good to be true, a gleeful attitude would be crushing. "How much do you remember about me… about us?"

"Everything," he replied with a smile, taking a discreet step forward.

Sabrina still eyed Chase suspiciously, not quite ready to believe this. "How do I know you're not just humoring me?"

He thought for a moment. "Ask me a question."

"What did we do on our first date?"

"Bowling and then a walk around the lake."

Her eyes narrowed. "What did you give me on our first date?"

"A gold, heart-shaped locket."

" _When_ was our first date?"

"October 26, 2014."

Sabrina gulped. This was getting surreal… His answers, so far, were correct. Her skepticism was starting to diminish. _Does he actually remember?_ "What did I wear to the Winter Formal?" Chase was pretty observant, even about little details. If he _truly_ remembered, that would be a no-brainer.

"A knee-length silver dress," Chase answered. He didn't stop there, though "You're hair was in a bun – with a shiny clip. We danced to _Something Better_ , our song. I almost crashed the car once when that song came on the radio; you were singing; I was staring - and smiling. We took a picture in Santa Cruz, and that's what you put in the locket."

Sabrina's eyes widened. Memory after memory – they all happened exactly like he said. She pinched herself over and over, but the mirage wouldn't stop. That's because this _wasn't_ an illusion. This time she was sure it was reality. However, she had this dream already; she'd fallen for this before. If this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up, but she didn't want to continue living a fantasy, either.

"Your favorite color is purple. You're allergic to cats. You have a sweet tooth but hate to bake. You enjoy school; you play piano; spring is your favorite season, because you love to see all the blooming flowers. You borrowed that jacket from me on a date, and it fit you perfectly. You promised not to tell anyone that we fit the same size, so I gave it to you. And this is the peak. This is where we had our last date. It was a picnic. This was where… where we said 'I love you.' Then… I had an accident after a mission. I forgot about you, us, and how I felt."

The whole time, Chase had been taking small steps towards Sabrina. Now, they were right in front of each other. She couldn't fight the urge to look at him, and her eyes were shiny with unshed tears. It was difficult for her to hold them back. "Chase, I've had dreams about this. And it's always the best moment of my life until…" she choked. She blinked and a few tears fell. The blonde quickly wiped them away. Taking a deep breath, Sabrina continued, "I wake up to find that you still don't remember me. Don't tease me."

"I'm not; I would never. I guarantee - I promise - that this isn't a dream." Chase took her hand and looked straight into Sabrina's eyes. She did the same. That's how she knew whenever he was telling the truth. Chase only had the nerve to look Sabrina in the eyes when he wasn't lying.

 _This_ isn't _a dream,_ she thought. _It's all too real, too accurate._

"Okay…" she replied, not sure how to respond at this point. Sabrina was healthily shell-shocked, and this new information was heavy. She could've tried to wrap her brain around this sudden turn of events, but that could be done later. Right now, she had a much more valuable question. "And… how do feel now, now that you remember everything?"

He grinned. "I still love you. And, I'm really sorry. I know I don't deserve it for abandoning you for six months, but I hope that you feel the same way. I'd really like a second, or, rather, _third_ chance."

Her heart swelled with emotions that had recently been unfamiliar to her – hope and relief. Chase's words were something she'd wanted to hear for months. Sabrina chuckled, letting a smirk cross her face. " _Well_ … I already gave you a do-over. Asking for another one is _quite_ the stretch, don't you think? Of course, I _suppose_ you could persuade me. I am, after all, a merciful person."

He smirked as well. Sabrina always did have a witty, sarcastic side. Only she had the ability to drive him crazy in the best way. Their couples' banter was a trademark of their affection. Some didn't understand it, but it was a unique language that only Chase and Sabrina spoke. "How do I make that up to you, then?"

"Prove your feelings. Then, I'll give my verdict."

They both cracked smiles, leaning into one another. Finally, their lips met, and they shared a long, overdue kiss. Sabrina was relieved that the spark was still there. Nothing had changed. Perhaps their relationship had stalled, but buried somewhere safe was that ever-surviving admiration that they still had for each other. Time had a way of seemingly freezing when they were together, and she loved it.

Chase and Sabrina broke apart, but their foreheads still rested against each other. She grinned, and although her eyes were closed, Sabrina just knew he was grinning too. Her voice was weighed down with emotion. "I still love you, too, Chase. And, of course, I forgive you."

She felt him sigh a breath of relief. "I'm so glad to hear you say that," he replied.

They moved their faces away. Then a thought, or several, dawned on Sabrina. "So, wait… There's something I still don't understand. How do you remember me?"

"It was a build-up of things. You should really thank my family. They dropped hints about you for months. Here and there, I vaguely recalled some things. Then, everything finally clicked."

"When was that?"

"I found pictures of us on my phone. That was a couple of hours ago. When I realized what had happened, I knew I had to talk to you."

"Aww – and you knew I'd be here since it's our anniversary?" she cooed.

Chase scratched the back of his neck. "Well, that'd be the more impressive answer, but no. I went to your house, and your mom said you came out here. Speaking of…" he looked down ashamedly, "It is our one year anniversary, isn't it? I'm sorry you had to spend most of it by yourself. We should've been together today; we should've had special plans; I should've purchased a gift…"

Sabrina smiled sadly, placing a comforting hand on Chase's arm. He looked up at her. "That's okay, Chase. We can't change what's out of our control. But, you know what? We're together now. Something special _did_ happen today. I got you back – and that's the perfect gift."

"Wow – and I thought the _locket_ was cheesy!" She rolled her eyes, slapping his forearm. He chuckled, "Kidding. I'm glad today wasn't disappointing, then. It's just too bad; we could've still had a date here, but I didn't bring anything."

Sabrina looked down at the blanket wrapped around her shoulders. "Well, we don't have food, but we do have the blanket. Plus, I _think_ that old lantern is still in my car. We could always bring this stuff down to the beach."

He agreed, and they made their way down to the sand. The remainder of the sunset was spent with them walking up and down the beach. After six months, they had a good deal to catch up on. Sabrina marveled that after all this time apart, it still wasn't hard or awkward to talk to Chase. She didn't have trouble sharing anything with him; even though he was a bionic superhuman, he related to common teenage issues. She also missed the way he rambled on and on about his passions – technology and school – far past the point when anyone cared anymore. It was adorable.

At one point, they approached the water's edge, allowing their feet to be submerged in the cold ocean. What started as them taking in the ambiance of a beach at sunset, turned into one of their ridiculous (yet common) competitions. They were both very stubborn, proud people. And after five minutes of trying to push each other into the water, they decided to settle down; neither of them was successful, anyway. Chase spread the picnic blanket out on the sand. The couple sat down, snuggling close. The brunette tossed his arm around her shoulder; she never got tired of that. Sabrina felt beautiful butterflies return to her stomach. They only showed up when she was with him.

The blonde looked over at the bionic boy. She studied him in deep thought. Yesterday – _heck, earlier today_ – she never saw this moment happening. Being together again was a dream she had long given up. Then, just like with the accident, her life changed course in mere minutes. This time, however, things went in their favor. It fascinated Sabrina. Yesterday seemed so far away now. The past six months became a separate part of her life, a detached experience from everything else.

Chase felt her eyes on him and turned to face Sabrina. "Okay, now it's my turn to ask: Is everything alright?"

She laughed. "Well, now it's my turn to answer: Yea, everything is perfect. Just… different."

"A… better… different?" he asked.

Sabrina nodded. Chase smiled, rubbing her arm. She laid her head on his shoulder, sighing contentedly.

Indeed, a tragic situation came out of a beautiful relationship. It seemed like the end, the heartbreaking finish to what was once love. They were dealt an injustice; they were the victims of a nasty move on the part of life. But, as it turned out, the game wasn't over. They hadn't lost yet. Because then, a beautiful redemption came out of a tragic occurrence. Something ruined was built up. It was stronger; it was swifter; it was smarter. It was revived love, and it was beautiful. Chase and Sabrina faced challenges, but loving relationships never fail.

They came out victorious… at the end of their beautifully tragic story.

* * *

 **And... that's a wrap on this three-shot! Did it end like you expected?**

 **I had such a good time writing this. Although, I must admit, even _I_ recognize that it's kind of cheesy. You must know, however, that I love cliché romantic stuff. Mostly. If you catch me on a bad day, I'll find that kind of thing really annoying. I love this story so much, though. I just couldn't bare to dial back the emotion; it fits so well. I'm so happy that the concept in my head turned out well in real life. This is something that makes me pretty proud. Plus, I totally ship Chabrina. So, the fact that I produced a story that brought them together scores big points.**

 **Honestly, though, I never thought I'd write a romantic LR story. There isn't much of that on the show, so it's sometimes hard for me to imagine any of them in a relationship - even for fanfiction. I doubted how well I could pull it off. But this practically wrote itself. The flashbacks, the emotion, Chase and Sabrina's dynamic - it all just... _fit._ It wasn't hard or weird to write this. Imagining their relationship wasn't as difficult as I feared. It was fun; I enjoyed being so creative with this story. I basically got to determine how they'd act and what they'd do as a couple. It was like I had a blank canvas to fill in as I pleased. Isn't that what we all love about writing - creating the unknown?**

 **So, what about you? Did the unreal amounts of fluff overwhelm or excite you? I hope there was at least _some_ balance. I really tried to get the angst across while also giving them a happy ending. For a little while, I debated whether or not there would be a happy ending. But when it came down to it, I couldn't bear for Chase and Sabrina not to reconcile. It was just too sweet a moment to pass up. **

**Make sure to review and tell me what you think! I wish I could keep sharing this with you forever, but, sadly, the story is finished. I'm trying - emphasis on the word trying \- to have the new multi-chapter ready by spring break. Hopefully I will reach that goal! **

**(On a side note, who's excited that Elite Force is starting soon?! In a matter of days, Bree and Chase will be back on our TV screens. Plus, we get the Mighty Med characters, too. This is an exciting time! I don't know about you, but I'm dying to see what the new show has in store.)**

 **I don't want to forget to say: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favored this story! I still get self-conscious about my work sometimes, so hearing the great response to it is a real confidence booster. The support means a lot, and I'm glad I got to share this with you. It's fun when both the writer _and_ readers enjoy the story. Hopefully we'll be talking again soon! **


End file.
